Soccer Camp
by DreamAsLongAsYouCan
Summary: Gabriella Montez is practically forced to join the soccer camp her little brother attends. Only problem: Troy Bolton, coach of the team. Will Troy continue being a jerk to Gabriella or will things heat up between them? GPOV.
1. One

**At first, I want to say THANK YOU sooo much for reviewing 'NoSelfConfidence' it literally made my day, so thanks guys, really. Also, the last weeks in school have been really stressful and hard for me. So I can't really write much. I try, I swear, but every time I'm trying to write I either have a writer's block or I forgot some homework. Further, I'm really glad you like NS, I have some great ideas for it, so just be patient, I know you guys can do it. And for the meanwhile, I have a little something got you, guys. This is called "Soccer camp"**

**My little brother inspired me on this one. **

**This is only going to be, like, four or five chapters, I already wrote ahead of it ; ). Enjoooyyy : D**

**So let me hear what you think.**

**Thanks for everything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as always!**

**

* * *

**

"Is everybody ready to leave?" Troy Bolton, 22 years old, called out to everyone, while leaning on his black Audi A6.

"Yes Troy." All the boys called out and I just stood in front of the passenger's door of Troy's car. I had to ride with him, because all the other cars were already full. My brother Lucas and his best friend Chase drove with us.

Troy Bolton was the coach of the soccer team where my brother played. He was good with the kids I had to give him that, he knew how they clicked. Also he was one heck of a soccer player. He had the number 14 like my brother and I silently thought that Troy gave it to him because he just knew how good Lucas was. I noticed that Troy and Luke have a more special relationship than the others. I don't know why, but I think Troy likes him because he is just as relaxed and cool as him.

My brother is 9 years old and I, I became currently 20. I was a freshman at U of A. I'll start my sophomore year after this summer and Luke will attend the fourth grade. I have to admit I miss him the most, but I am glad I can come home on weekends, so I don't miss out on the games. I am a huge fan of soccer. I play myself, and once in a while I play against Luke. It's still fun, because I am still better than him. That's good for my ego. Wink.

We're on our way to the soccer camp Troy organized. He will be a senior at U of A and he is the captain of the school team. Oh, did I mention that Troy and I never talked to each other properly?..Well, we never did. Only a 'Hi' and 'Bye'. I have a feeling he doesn't like me, but I, sadly, have a crush on him, like every other female in college. I know I don't have any chances mainly because he has a girlfriend, if you can call Christi that. Really, they have an "On and off relationship" and it's pissing me off. One day their all horny and the next week their not even looking at each other. Confusing, right?

The soccer camp is only possible because I decided I'll join them. If I didn't volunteer all the kids would be disappointed so I just said I'd come. It's not like I regret my decision, it's just that I don't know how to treat Troy.

"Alright then, let's hit it." He announced and stepped into his car. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and told myself to relax. I counted to three and then stepped into the car myself.

"Gabs, can I have your IPod please." Luke asked from behind.

I turned to him with a knowing smile. "Of course, wait a moment." I ducked through my oversized purse and finally found it. "Here," I said and handed it to him. One minute later, Chase spoke up.

"Gabsi, do you have my PSP?"

I laughed silently to myself and handed it to him without any complaints. "Sure."

20 minutes later, I was bored of looking out of the window so I decided I'll read some. I pulled 'Eclipse' by Stephanie Meyer out of my purse and began to read somewhere, seeing as I already read this book like three times.

"What's this?" a manly voice spoke up, startling me. I turned my head to look at Troy and was slightly shocked. Did he just talk to me?

"Err, this is…a book?" I told him but it sounded more like a question.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I know that, I meant what are you reading." Oh. Now I got it.

"Have you heard of Twilight?" I asked him and when he nodded I continued. "That is the third book of the series," I added and smiled slightly at him.

"Alright. So you like it?" Troy asked.

"Yes, it's cool," I replied.

After that I began to read again but got interrupted again.

"You're going to U of A right?"

"I do. I'll be a sophomore after this summer," I explained to him.

"Cool. I am there too. How come I never see you around on campus?" he asked curiously.

"Don't know?" I responded timidly and shyly.

He chuckled slightly again. "Alright," he added and concentrated on the road again. "I think it's cool that you and Luke have such a great relationship," he started and startled me again. Could he stop that?

"Ehm, thank you, I guess. You have a great relationship with all of them."

He smiled. "I have to have that. If not it wouldn't be too good, right?"

"I guess," I responded and cleared my throat because I was beginning to feel awkward.

"Thank you," he told me sincerely and I just looked at him, confused.

"For what?" I asked and looked at him expectantly.

"If you wouldn't have come with us, then all of them would have been very disappointed, so thanks for joining us," he explained and smiled at me for a second before his crystal eyes were back on the road ahead of us.

"You're welcome, besides, when Luke asked me if I would do that, I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. He has those damn puppy dog eyes I taught him that I can't resist. Also I love soccer, so there is really no problem," I declared and looked in the review mirror only to be confronted with two sleeping little guys. I giggled silently and shook my head.

"What's so funny?"

"We aren't even driving for half an hour and they are already off to dreamland," I responded.

Troy looked in his review mirror and noticed the same thing. "They have to rest very well, because we aren't going on vacation here," he informed me with a very deep voice, trying to sound bad. But that didn't go as planned, it sounded rather funny. So I started laughing and soon after he joined me. "Don't laugh at me, Gabriella. It's not even funny," he complained and I just laughed harder. "Stop it, or you'll regret this and I will throw you in the outdoor pool they have," he threatened and I immediately stopped laughing.

"You're kidding right?"

And the next thing I knew, he was laughing at me. Yeah, right.

* * *

"Luca, Lucas, Chase, Julian, Justin and Theo will be in this cabin and the others will be in this one. Everything clear?" All the little guys nodded. "We'll meet again in thirty minutes for our first session. The last one has to run 2 laps," he added and headed off to our cabin.

Yes, you heard right. OUR cabin. We have to share. Well, in a dream it would be fantastic to share a cabin with him, but in reality? It's not even close to fantastic. I walked slowly after Troy and opened the door to the cabin. I was confronted with a half naked Troy Bolton and I could swear he chuckled at me, because my eyes bulged out of my eye sockets. How embarrassing? You have no fucking idea.

"Like what you see?" he teased and I looked away quickly. "You don't have to be embarrassed Brie, we are sharing a cabin here, it's most likely we'll see each other naked," he added and grinned at me cockily. That was a joke right?

I cleared my throat and closed the door behind me. "Sure," I responded and shook my head after that. Great response Gabs.

"Okay, so this will be a one hour long training outside, if you wanna join us you have to hurry Brie," he informed me and I think my eyes began to twinkle. I was secretly hoping I could join the little boys. Yey.

"I'll be there," I said enthusiastically and ran to my suitcase. Grabbing my long black sweat pants and my favorite t-shirt from the LA Lakers I walked out of the room and locked it behind me. Lucas has the same, only in his size, of course, I wonder if he'd wear it too.

Troy was already out of the room and I could change me without any complications. Walking down the little hallway where our cabins where, I walked out of the building and onto the huge soccer area. I'm beginning to think this place is going to be awesome. "Come on, Gabsy, or you'll miss our warm up," Chase shouted at me while running by me with his, I assumed, forgotten water bottle in his right hand. I jogged after him and joined in the little circle the team had formed.

"Welcome to our first training session," Troy announced to us and smiled at everyone, even me. "This is not going to be a vacation, I'm expecting you all to concentrate whenever we have training," he cleared for everyone. "This session is only lasting an hour and after that we are all going to shower and then head over to the cafeteria to have our dinner and after that, I have a surprise for all of you," Troy informed us. "So now, I want you all to run 4 laps. I don't want you to sprint, just jog and relax," he went on and then everyone started to run. I was the last one, seeing as I liked to jog on my own or with Lucas, but Lucas was a little bit preoccupied and I understood that completely.

Even though I was the last one to start the 4 rounds, I quickly caught up with some of the boys. I slowed my pace and still jogged behind them. I didn't want them to feel confronted by me. I looked around me and discovered a little forest path which I'm going to run tonight, I decided. Not paying attention I walked into a hard rock chest. When I looked up I found Troy starring at me, bemused with our little crash. "It's not funny, what are you doing here anyways? I was trying to run my four laps," I told him.

"Well this was already your sixth one so I decided to stop you like this seeing as you didn't react to my screaming," he replied and walked back to the little kids. Some of them were panting already from this unit, but Luke and Chase were just drinking some water.

I took my own bottle and drank some of it. Then sitting down on the ground, the sun was shining down on us and I just wanted to enjoy it. "Gabs, what are you doing?" Luke asked from behind me and came to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm not doing anything."

"That's the problem, come on, Troy is waiting for you," he informed me and pulled me up by my hands.

"Alright, now, I want you all to dribble the ball around those hats and then shoot." He told the team and I stood on the side. I didn't want to join them in this one. This was actually something the team liked to do, so I didn't want to disturb them. "Brie?" Troy called out and I walked to him. "Would you pass the ball back to them, so they have to actually pass the ball correctly before they can shoot the ball."

I nodded and walked to the spot Troy wanted me to stand and began to pass the ball with the little guys. I didn't just pass the ball back; I changed the passes here and there, considering the qualities of all the boys. Lukas's was his right foot. Chase's his left and with Julian I gave him a high ball.

* * *

After that, everyone went back into their cabin and we had half an hour to get ready for dinner. I decided to shower.

With my eyes closed and the water pouring onto the hard ground I didn't hear Troy coming into our cabin. So when I walked out with only a towel covering my body, and opened my eyes, I saw him starring at me. "Like what you see?" I used the line he did earlier with me and smiled at him before grabbing my clothes and heading back into the bathroom. Leaning against it with a huge grin on my lips.

"You're making this easier than I thought!" he called out.

I opened the door again and stuck my head out. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Well, you know, earlier I said that we are going to see each other naked sooner or later and when you are running around, only covered with a towel,.." he trailed of and I laughed at him.

"I don't think you'll rip it of me, so I think we're safe," I winked at him and closed the door again.

And I swear I heard him saying. "No promises."

* * *

"That's awesome, Troy," All the little guys told him as they saw the surprise Troy had promised them. We were standing on a Go-card racetrack and everybody would drive one go-card and the losers had to serve the winner's tomorrow morning their breakfast. Great, right? I thought so too.

The guys ran each to one of the go-cards and climbed into them, of course, they had all helmets on. Lukas was smiling widely and I could tell he was more than excited.

"So Brie, the loser has to serve the winner tomorrow morning right?" he started and I nodded in response. "Well, what do you think about a little race just between the two of us. The loser has du serve the winner his breakfast," he repeated and I smiled knowingly. I happen to be very good at it. My dad used to go with me to go-card racetracks so you can say I am familiar with those things.

"You're on Bolton," I challenged him and I stretched my hand out for him to take it, he took it without hesitation. My tiny hand fell into his big one and they fitted perfectly. I shivered slightly and took my hand out of his firm but yet soft hold.

We first watched the team racing each other and the losers happened to be, Chase, who had to serve Lukas; Justin, who had to serve his big brother Julian, Luca, who had to serve Theo.

Troy and I climbed into the cards and positioned us on the starting line. All the guys were looking from the outside of the racetrack. "You sure about this, Brie?" he yelled over the noise the engines made.

I smirked at him. "Let's do this!" The lights shined green and I pushed the gas pedal down, we agreed on 3 rounds so it would be fair. I was the first one to come out of the first round, then Troy caught up with me in a tricky corner and he came out as the winner in the second round, and in the last round, I caught up with him at the exact place and I was the first one to cross the finish line. I climbed out of the card and took off my helmet, while shaking my hair out because it was probably sticking at places it shouldn't be. I was smiling widely and Lucas ran over to me, hugging me tightly. Troy shook his head and walked over to me too. "I like my eggs scrambled, Bolton," I told him with a grin and walked away with Luke. I looked over my shoulder again, only to see Troy staring at me and smiling dreamingly. I tried to ignore the butterflies developing in my stomach.

* * *

Later on, I was sitting on the couch, reading another book. I tried to bring as many books as I could. Wink. I heard Troy coming out of his shower, but I didn't glance at him once, I only noticed the couch sunk when he sat on it as well. He looked at me, I could tell and I smiled softly. "What?" I asked loudly and I could tell it startled him a little bit. Ha, there you get it. Two can startle the other one.

"Nothing, I'm still a little bit shocked that you won, but I guess I am okay," he informed me and I laughed.

"This wasn't something you're used to, right?" I asked with a grin.

He smiled back. "No, normally all the girls I know aren't even interested in any kind of sport. Well, except Christi," he told me and my smiled turned into a frown. He didn't notice, I hope.

"So, you and Christi are still…?" I trailed off and he looked at me funnily.

"What do you mean?" he asked oblivious.

"Well, you know all the rumors that are going around campus..." I replied and looked at the cover of my book.

"Please, enlighten me about those rumors, because I don't know any rumors. I guess, if the rumor is about you, you're the last one who knows about it, right?" he tried to lighten the mood, but the topic Christi was getting on my last nerve.

"Well, about your so called "on and off relationship", you know."

"Ahhh," he said loudly and laughed slightly. "My 'on and off relationship' with Christi," he repeated. "Well, there isn't much to tell, there isn't whether an on or an off relationship between me and her right now, or will ever be again, because I ended things completely," he told me. "I was getting sick of her attitude towards my friends and towards my sport, so I ended it. Maybe, she is hot and clever, but I don't like her anymore, besides, my focus lies somewhere else right now," he said while grinning cheekily at me.

"Oh, well, that's cool." I tried to cover my excitement. I smiled softly and him and yawned. "I guess I'm going to bed, I want to wake up early tomorrow," I said and walked to our double bed.

"What are you doing tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Well, I saw this little path leading into the forest and I wanted to jog around a little bit, you know, discovering this place a little bit. Is it a problem if my clock is ringing around 6 am?" I announced and he chuckled.

"I'm gonna kill you, Brie," he joked and I laughed. I noticed that he was carrying his blanket and pillow onto the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch?" he said but it sounded more like a question to me. "Is that a problem?"

I shook my head at him. "Of course, this couch is probably the most uncomfortable couch I've ever sat on, get your ass in the bed, Bolton, and because I'm not gonna let you sleep on it," I commanded and he obliged immediately.

"You sure about that, I mean, it's really no problem, Brie," he made sure and I shook my head again.

"This bed is big enough to fit the both of us, don't be a chicken, Troy, I'm not gonna bite you, I promise," I winked at him and he chuckled again.

* * *

My clock began to ring at 6 am sharp. I felt a warm body pressed up against my backside and a protective arm around my waist. I looked over my shoulder, trying not to move too much. I saw Troy sleeping peacefully behind me. I smiled softly at him and tried to lift his arm from my waist, but as I did so, he only tightened his grip on me, making me sigh. I grabbed my phone that was laying on the nightstand and turned on a random song that I had on my phone and held it near his ear.

He woke up immediately, but I expected him to pull away from me, not burying his head in my neck. He breathed in my scent and I closed my eyes in pleasure. God, if he'll continue doing things like this I can't guarantee for anything. "Mornin'," he murmured and I just giggled slightly.

I turned around so I was facing him and when he finally noticed our position, he shot up and scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Um, sorry?" he apologized and I stood up from the bed.

"It's alright, I'm used to it," I lied and smiled evilly as he looked a little bit taken aback. I don't even know why I just said that.

"What do you mean by that? You're used to this? So you do have a boyfriend?" he asked really interested.

"I guess, you underestimate me, Bolton," I told him and giggled, walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I changed into my morning clothes and washed myself. Then I walked out again only to be pressed against the closed bathroom door.

"You underestimate me too, Montez. I will find out whether you like it or not," He announced and I smiled widely at him.

"What exactly are you going to find out?" I asked and he looked a little bewildered at my question.

"Well, I want to find out why you just said this, you know, that you wake up with an arm around your waist and this stuff," he responded.

"I guess you misunderstood me. I never said anything of an arm around my waist," I replied and he glared at me playfully. I noticed that he was in his jogging attire and as I ducked under his arm and ran out of the building, he was following me and chasing me around. But I guess he didn't know that I was pretty fast.

I giggled and laughed the whole time he was chasing me and he was too. We were on the soccer field and when he finally caught up to me I fell onto the ground with him on top of me. "I'm getting this idea," I started, getting his attention. "That you like having your arms around my waist." I teased him and laughed as he tickled me. "P-Pleas-se st-stop, Troy!" I called out and screamed a little. I am ticklish, very much so.

"Mh, what do I get out of this if I let you go?" he asked me and I grinned.

"Well—," I started to say but got interrupted by water splashing on us. Oh no, the sprinklers! We were getting soaked, but we didn't care that much. We were still laughing and running around, he chasing me. He picked me up and twirled me around a little bit before setting me on the ground again.

"I'm glad you joined us," he said passionately and locked his eyes with mine.

"Me too," I responded and smiled softly at him. His hand came up to my cheek and caressed it softly. He leaned into me some more and when his eyes left mine and stared at my lips, my phone rang. My fucking phone ruined this; I swear I'm going to throw it away after this conversation with… I peeked at the caller ID and saw Sharpay's face flashing onto the screen, I can't believe her, and she really does have the worst timing in the world.

"What, Shar!" I just about yelled into my phone and I heard her gasp.

"Whoa, Gabriella Montez, what's gotten into you?" she asked and I laughed. "No really," she continued. "Who are you and where did you leave my Gabi?" she said with a serious tone.

"I'm me, Shar, don't flip," I answered and rolled my eyes. "So, what's up?" I asked, trying to move our conversation to an end.

"I just wanted to ask how everything is going. Can't a best friend ask her best friend how she and her crush are cooperating?" Sharpay teased and I blushed. Urgh, damn.

"I knew it." I screamed. "You're such a little tease, Shar," I informed her, "But sadly, I have to go, because a certain guy is waiting for me, if you know what I mean, so if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Bye. See ya, hon," I closed my phone and shook my head at it. I will call her back soon. I looked up and was met by a pair of blue orbs practically grinning back at me.

"A certain guy is waiting for you, huh?" he repeated and I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. I nodded my head and locked my brown eyes with his.

"Yes, I think Luke will be waking up soon and I want to be the first one to sit at our breakfast table so a certain loser can bring me my breakfast," I responded with a smug grin and disappeared from his view, walking into the lobby and finally making it to our room. Nice, Montez.

**Love you, guys.**

**Xoxo Michelle**


	2. Two

**Since you all seemed to like this story, I decided I just post a new one for you guys. : )**

**Nice of me, right? **

**I hope you like it, just as much as the first one ; )**

**Next update will be soon ; )**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, guys, I have a new game for us. This will give us the opportunity to have fun and to control your foot when you shoot a penalty." Troy announced our last training session. It was 5.47 pm and dinner was served 6.30 pm, so we still had a little bit time to practice. Troy mostly ends the training 6.30 pm after that we head to our cabins and change. Then we all walk in the cafeteria. "And to build up more suspense, the losers will be serving the winners their dinner tonight." He continued and glanced at me with a smirk. I smirked back at him, oh boy. "So, you will tell me in which corner you'll want to shoot your penalty. Julian, our keeper, won't know in which corner each of you shoot." As he finished his explanation, all the kids looked still a little puzzled. Troy chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Alright, I'll give you an example. Brie is going to shoot and Julian you will go and save the penalty. In which corner will you shoot, Brie?" Troy looked at me and I got up from the sitting position I was currently in.

"Left corner," I whispered in his ear, so Julian didn't hear it and laid the ball in its right position. "Ready, Julian?" I yelled and laughed.

"Bring it on, Gabsi." I have no idea why all of the kids are calling me Gabsi. Luke calls me Gabi, because, well, everybody in my family calls me like that. Chase invented it I guess; after all he was the first one to call me that.

I took a few steps back and eyed my aim. I ran to the ball and shot it directly in the left corner, in the upper half. A dream goal if you'd ask me. All the guys applauded and I waved my hands up and made a little winners dance.

"Did everybody understand it now?" Troy asked the little guys, who looked excited. "Awesome, now let's do this," he clapped in his hands and started the little game.

So far, Julian saved a few penalties. So there are some losers who will serve dinner today. "Hey Troy, you have to shoot one too," Theo said to him and he looked up at me with a smirk.

"Sure, why not," he replied and walked to me. "Brie, I'll be shooting it in the middle," he informed me silently and I wrote it down in his little notebook, he carried with him everywhere.

He positioned the ball and walked a few steps back. Then he looked at the wrong corner, hoping Julian would jump in the wrong corner, he ran to the ball and shot. The ball was in Julian's hands and he threw it across the field and jumped up and down in excitement. Troy fell to his knees and ran a hand through his hair. All the boys made their way to Julian and fell upon him, like a huge bundle of little kids.

I walked over to Troy. "Hey, that's not the end of the world. I mean, we can still repeat it tomorrow, Troy," I teased and giggled lightly when I saw his fake angry face.

"Don't mess with me now, Brie," he stated and got up to his feet. I smiled at him and ran away. "Yeah, that's right, Montez, run away. I am gonna get you eventually," he called after me and I laughed harder, causing me to fall on my back and laugh harder. I don't know why, but laughing is fun, especially the last two days with Troy.

"I'm s-s-sor-ryyy, I can't help it," I apologized to him, while he was standing above me. He leaned down, both his hands on either side of my head.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Brie," he breathed out, he hot breath tickling my right cheek. "You wanna come for a run with me tonight?" he asked seriously and I nodded, grateful for his invitation.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Hey Gabi," my little brother greeted me, while I was pulling on my shoes.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him concerned.

He took a deep breath and positioned himself on my lap. His left arm came around my neck. "You and Troy," he started, "Are you guys, like, dating?" I nearly dropped him there.

"Where did you get that from?" I exclaimed,

"Well, I saw you two fooling around this morning on the soccer field before breakfast. I assumed that you guys where dating because Troy really wanted to kiss you, I could tell and at practice, he couldn't take his eyes of off you, really. It's getting annoying, because I really wanna win the game against West Elementary School and this competition in general, you know?

I smiled softly at him. "But what does that have to do with me and Troy, cutie?" I asked him. I am only allowed to call him cutie when there is no one else around, really. Once I did that he wouldn't talk to me, for like two days, let's say it was all good again after we played a little and he won. Wink.

"I have a feeling that when you're around, he's focused on only you, and don't get me wrong, Elsie, I want what's best for the team, and if you are distracting our coach, while you are practicing with us, that I have to ask you to not come anymore," he told me, a sad look in his eyes. "I am the captain after all, Elsie, you have to understand that."

"I understand," I think my voice just cracked. I tried not to cry. I really understood what he was on about, but I couldn't help but take it personally somehow. I know, wrong, but that's me.

"I love you though and I really wanna kick your ass-," he cleared his throat after I gave him a stern look; "I mean, kick your butt after dinner tonight, alright?"

I nodded in response, deciding that my brother is more important to me than Troy and tried to smile at him. "Alright," I whispered. He sprang off of my lap and gave me a light kiss on my left cheek.

I took a deep breath and lay down on the bed. Deciding not to go to dinner, I lost my appetite. I know Lucas is right, but I had so much fun with the team and Troy. I really enjoyed my time with them; I guess I'd have to find some other things to do while they practiced. Also, I am kinda proud of Lucas, I didn't think he'd have the guts to tell me that I was such a distraction for Troy and in the long run a 'burden' for the team. I pulled out my IPod and listened to some songs that always brought a smile on my lips. I closed my eyes and reminded myself of some good times where I had to laugh, and strangely, in a lot of them, Troy was there. Also Luke and Chase, these two always made me laug—

"What are you doing here?" I was startled. Damn him, why does he have to do that? I pulled out me earpieces and looked up at him.

"Um, giving you and the team a little privacy?" I tried to think of something funny, but it was rather a question and that annoyed me even more.

"Bull shit, why are you not eating with us? You must be starving!" he exclaimed.

Why was he talking to me like that? "Calm down, would you?" I started and saw him taking a deep breath. "I'm here, because… because I wanted… I wanted to …to be alone for a little while," Oh my god, could you be any more obvious.

"Gabriella, I swear, stop lying, I hate it," he said honestly. I wanted to reply 'I know' but couldn't bring myself to it.

"I lost my appetite, alright?" I said. "And that's actually the truth."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business," I responded and pulled on my shoes again. "I'm going for a run, I'll be back for the game, would you tell that Luke? Thanks," not waiting for his response I started to jog out of our cabin, out of the house itself, and into the fresh air.

I don't even know why I was working myself so up about it, but I couldn't help it. I felt let down and disappointed, but Luke was only trying to be the good captain he is, so I didn't and couldn't blame him. It was me; it was a mistake to come with. I knew something was going to happen. Something good or bad, I don't know, but I had to make sure that I'd stay clear of Troy, or I would not only my heart, but Luke too, and I couldn't let that happen.

I wasn't running the little path into the forest, because I wanted to run it with Troy and I still hoped we could, at least, do that together. I didn't know how many laps I already ran, I didn't count it, but when I felt that my breath was faster than normal, I knew I was already running for a while and decided to stop. I walked one lap, so I could catch my breath again and then headed to my cabin. Luke was standing in front of it. "Hey Luke, ready?" I tried to sound cheery, but at the time, nothing was going to lighten my mood. His little head shot up and his hair bounced a little, I swear he was trying to copy Troy.

"Yeah, let's hit it."

"No cheating, that's actually cheating, Elsie, stop it," he called out, but I didn't obliged.

"Oh, come on, this isn't a competition, this is fun, so let me pull you, I am still taller than you, but you have some serious skills, I can't compete to that. It's only fair that I pull you," I said while running to his goal and laughing.

"But you're faster," he exclaimed and tried to catch up with me.

The door to our house opened and closed and Chase came running to us. "I help you, Lu," Chase volunteered. I think only Chase calls Lucas, Lu, it's their thing. Lucas calls Chase Cheese sometimes, but only when they are sure nobody their age is actually around. I find it adorable. "Now, that's not fair. Two of the most talented nine year old soccer player against me, that's just... not fair!" I teased. I really couldn't think of anything else.

"You'll live. Besides you have one goal more than me. So I think it's fair. Also, if you count my age and Chase's together we're 18 and that means we are still younger than you," Luke told me and I just shook my head at him.

"Are you seriously doing math right now? Are you sick?" I teased again and stole the ball from him, running as fast as I could to his goal, not seeing that Chase was right behind me, his left hand on my jeans, pulling at it. "Chase, stop," I laughed and tried to wiggle myself free, but failed. We crashed on the ground, while Luke stole the ball from me, running the other way, toward my goal. Aiming, and shooting right in the middle, with his hammer shot.

"I can't believe you just pulled me, Chasie," I laughed while wrestling with him. He laughed and tried to come out on top, but failed miserably. While we were rolling around, Lucas joined our little fight and both of them began to tickle me. I really hate it that I am ticklish. I tried to tickle them too, but didn't succeed. I laughed so hard, it was a really good feeling. When they decided to finally let me breathe again, I opened my eyes only to see that all of the little guys were standing around us in a circle, all had their arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

"Okay guys, room 1 against room 2. I wanna see teamwork, if one of you has the ball longer than a minute, he's out and off to bed. Let's do this," Troy's hard voice announced and all the guys took their place on the field. I made my way off the field as fast as I could. With my head down, I walked into the house. Well, that was my intention, but I got stopped by a warm hand circling around my wrist, bringing my body to his. His hot breath tickling my face; it tasted like mint.

"You're avoiding me," he stated. No shit, Sherlock. I closed my eyes, still breathing heavily from everything that went on before.

"M-maybe," I replied, while looking directly in his sparkling blue eyes.

He glared at me. "Why?" Troy asked me, his eyes softening.

"I-I-." I glanced at the boys, playing their little fun-game, I caught Luke's eyes. He was observing us. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't disappoint him. "I have to go!" I whispered strongly, my eyes beginning to water.

"Brie," he called after me, but I ran inside the house, opening the door that led to our cabin and threw myself on the bed, letting the tears roll.

* * *

I decided to go for a swim after all this craziness on the soccer field. I liked to swim, I was good at it, I loved the water and when I was swimming I felt that the water was supporting me, not trying to hold me back. I let myself glide through the water, my eyes closed, just trying to forget it all. Suddenly, somebody was diving in, with a huge canon ball. I gasped and stood, no longer gliding. This particular someone came up right in front of me, his chest pushing against mine; the water droplets falling from his hair and nose down onto my face.

"Troy, I really don't think it's the best idea if were alone in here," I tried to reason, but he held me to him, the gap between us no longer there.

He shook his head, no. "I don't even know what your problem is, Brie. Please, tell me what I did wrong," he pleaded with me.

"We can't…I can't …"

"What can't you? Brie, I'm completely lost here."

I took a deep breath. "I don't think it's the best idea if we… if we are going to…if you and I start…something," my voice was getting tinier with every word.

His hands came up to my face, cupping my cheeks in the process. "Why," he whispered passionately. "I really like you, Brie. Have for a while actually."

I closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not right now. "No, you don't like me. You can't like me," I tried to persuade not only me but him too. "You have Christi, you never saw me on campus, you practically ignored me at every single game and I was _always_ there. You have this special relationship with Luke, and if we really start something and then end it on bad terms, what's going to happen? I am not allowed to go to the games anymore? I can't support my little brother anymore? My brother, who means basically the world to me? I can't do that to him and if that means I can't act upon my feelings for you, then I am willing to do just that. I am sorry," I told him, the tears coming back. I turned around, ready to leave.

"So you like me too," he stated, avoiding everything else I just said. Yes, I do, since Luke plays in your team. I turned around, ready to lie, when he took a step to me, closing the gap once more between us. His hands cupping my cheeks; his thumbs grazing them. "Let yourself feel, once, and if you don't like it, we'll forget it," Troy whispered, his breath tickling my lips.

"I've never said I wouldn't like it, you're assuming."

"So you do want it just as much as I want it," he whispered, lowering his head, especially his lips. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes. "Just…feel," he said and his lips came down onto mine.

I couldn't describe it. It was… special; something I've never felt before. My whole body was tingling. Behind my eyes, I saw fireworks and suddenly, I felt all hot. One of his hands left my cheek and wondered down to my waist, pulling me closer to him as the kiss was getting hotter and hotter with every second. I allowed his tongue in my mouth, dueling with his for dominance. He moaned my name and my hands came up, so there were clinging on his broad shoulders and neck, playing with his hair.

"Troy, you mind if I join-," Luke's voice echoed throughout the room and we immediately pulled away. Shit, shit shit. This couldn't be happening. "Gabriella," he whispered, and when he realized what was going on, he ran out. I darted after him, as fast as I could.

"Luke," I screamed after him; the tears already rolling down my cheeks. "That's your entire fault, if I loose him; I am never going to talk to you again." I said with venom and sprinted after Luke, trying to save our special bond, trying to save the relationship with my best friend.

* * *

I didn't find him after he ran off. I didn't find him and it broke my heart. Normally, I couldn't function in a silent room, with no music, but I was emotionless right now. I couldn't turn on music that meant, I would feel, and that was the thing on my mind right now. He never called me Gabriella, only when he was disappointed in me or mad at me and that was barely the case. We always got along well. We were like twins, only with eleven years between us; he with blue/green/brown eyes and me with dark brown eyes. He was practically the only one I could trust, apart from Sharpay of course. I didn't tell him my emotions and feelings towards guys, he didn't have to know anything of that, but all the other stuff, stress at school and such as, we talked on the phone every other night when I am on campus and he at home, he would tell me everything and even his little crush on this Emily girl. Luke was like my other half, we understood each other blindly, so I couldn't loose that, I couldn't and I definitely wouldn't let that happen.

The door to our cabin opened, but I didn't look at him, I couldn't look in his eyes right now. I thought I was confronted with blue eyes, but as I opened my eyes, they were dark brown, just like mine; Chase.

"What's wrong, Gabsi?" He asked me.

"Lucas is mad at me," I replied and smiled softly at him, he lay down next to me, or faces in front of each other.

"Why?"

"I guess, he doesn't like that Troy and I don't want to be only friends," I tried to explain it as child-like as I could.

He looked confused. "But, why? That'd be cool if my sister would be dating him, that'd mean that he would be at my house, like all the time, of course, they'd kiss and stuff like that, but that's normal, right?"

"I suppose."

He took a deep breath. "I think,… I think he doesn't want to share you with anyone, especially if Troy is going to be your boyfriend. You remember when you and I became closer? Like, when I was always at your place and we got along just fine?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"At first, he didn't like it at all, but then he saw that I wasn't going to replace him, you know what I mean?"

"You're trying to say that Lukas thinks when I am with Troy that he's going to get less attention from me, right? That he somewhat fells neglected," I summed up.

"Exactly, I think you should talk to him, Gabsi, and not only to Lu, also to Troy, he was wreck," Chase informed me and I nodded, taking a deep breath, while making my way to Lucas.

I knocked on his cabin door, waiting for a sign that I could enter the room. When I didn't hear any reply, I peeked in the room, seeing Luke sitting on his bed, facing the wall. "I come in peace," I tried to joke, but failed miserably.

"I don't wanna talk right now," he told me in a tiny, crack-y voice. He cried.

"Luke, I know your mad at me and I know it wasn't the best thing to do after our talk, but, I really like him, cutie, I-," he interrupted me.

"Don't call me cutie, I hate it," he exclaimed. Ouch, that was my heart buddy.

I nodded, even though he didn't look at me. "Look, I am really sorry that I kissed him and I'm even more sorry that you saw us, saw this. But can you blame me?"

"Gabriella," he started. Urgh, I hate it when he calls me that. "I _don't_ wanna talk right now," he said through gritted teeth.

"Lucas, we are going to talk about this right now, I can't stand it when we're not on good terms, you know that!" I said a little louder, getting frustrated.

He sat up, fury in his eyes. "I can't stand it too, but did you respect me, like at all? No, you didn't! You just kissed him, after I told you not to distract him. I asked you not to and you did it anyway! Do you know how I feel? I can't stand looking at you right now! I wanted this to be the best two weeks in my entire summer, guess what? You ruined it for me, Gabriella! I wanted this to be fun and I really wanted you to come with me, I did, because all the guys like you and I think it's great to have such a cool sister, but when you are trying to steal Troy away from me, from my team, then I don't want you here anymore!" he finished.

"I-you think I'm trying to steal Troy away from you? Luke, you _know_ that I'm nothing like this! I only came with because you asked me to, not the other way around. You asked me and me being the good older sister, obliged and now, here I am. What do you expect me to say, Lucas? I am sorry that I wanted to help? I am sorry you're here because you asked me to, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now! I am sorry that all the guys like me. I am sorry that you have to share me, but in the end it's _you_ who I am going to give a good-night kiss and not anyone else!" I exclaimed. I am on fire.

"But why our coach?" he screamed at me. Ex-_cuse_ me! "Troy is like a brother to me, I can tell him everything, Gabriella, you're trying to win him over and in the process he is going to forget me and you are too and in the end, I am going to be left alone! You're my sister and I love you, but right now, right here," he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I hate you!" and with that, he ran out of the room, and I collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**Enjoy?**

**Xoxo Michelle**


	3. Three

I felt two strong arms circling around me, lifting me off the ground and carrying me to, what I guessed was our cabin and laying me on the bed. I was crying so hard like I never did before. He hates me. I sniffled and pressed myself closer to the bed, trying to forget it all. I was clutching my pillow, but that was soon replaced with a warm, hard but yet comfortable body. My head was resting in the crook of his neck. He was stroking my hair, trying to soothe me, but at the moment no one could sooth me.

"I lost him," I whispered. "He hates me," I cried. "He's never going to forgive me."

"Shh," Troy tried to calm me down. "He doesn't hate you, I think he just has some issues with our situation. You are his older sister he could always rely on, I think he doesn't want to share neither you nor me," he whispered. "He's getting used to this, Brie, once he warmed up to the situation before him, that we're actually still there for him even though we're together, he's going to come around, I promise."

My head lifted from his shoulders. "Are you saying we're together Troy?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I actually wanted to ask you, but I guess I am."

I shot him a dirty look, "Just because we kissed and you're comforting me right now, doesn't mean we're together. When you really think that I am capable of doing that to him, than you definitely went after the wrong girl," I told him and walked out of the room, my running shoes on and going for a much needed run.

* * *

"I can't believe you said Gabriella, your older sister, that you hate her!" I heard a voice from outside. I quickly searched for a hide-out and walked behind the doors. "I mean, dude, your _sister_, your cool and hot sister!" Okay, Julian I think we all got it.

"Okay, I am going to ignore that you just called my sister hot, dude," Luke told what I assumed to be Julian. "But you don't know how I feel. I feel betrayed. She kissed him, even though I asked her not to!"

I tried to get a better angle, so I could see them both. Julian looked rather surprised. "You actually asked her to _not kiss_ Troy? You said that? That's hard to believe dude," Julian told him. No, he didn't say that.

"Well, I didn't say it directly, I just said that I think she's distracting him and I want us to win. I want us to be the best."

Julian laughed. "I can't believe you did that! Dude, open your eyes. We are the shit. We _are_ the best. What do you want more? So what, your sister and Troy kissed, big deal. Let them have fun, I don't see your problem, dude," I am beginning to think Julian's favorite word is 'dude'.

"My problem is that when Troy and Gabriella get together, I think Troy loses his focus. Having a girlfriend is a big deal," Lucas said, while throwing his hands in the air, for dramatic effect.

Julian shook his head. "Err, but you do know how old they are, right? They are both adults, dude. They are not like us, 'course, they have school and such as, but their priorities lay somewhere totally different than ours. You priority is to win and that's mine too, maybe do good in school too, Troy's priority is to bring out the best soccer player of us, _be_ actually the best soccer player apart from us and maybe do good for school also, and Gabriella's priority, what do you think is hers?"

Lucas looked down. "School and…," come on Luke, you know it. "Me," he whispered.

Julian leaned forward. "What? Didn't catch that, dude, what was that?" he teased.

Lucas laughed. "Me, okay? I think I am one of her priorities."

"See, that's what I am talking about. She joined us, because _you_ asked her to. She's missing two weeks of her summer, just so _we_ can have our soccer camp, otherwise, this wouldn't have happened, be a little grateful man. So what, Troy and Gabs want to get a little lovey-dovey, that doesn't mean that they are going to neglect you, and you know it just as good as I do. And you're right, having a girlfriend _is_ a big deal, but Troy is big and so is Gabs, I think they are going to handle this just fine," he replied. I officially love Julian. "Oh and Chase knows it too, right Chase?" he added when Chase joined them.

"Ri-ight," he sing-songed, obviously he overheard this conversation just as much as I did. "Coach is going to grill you at practice, Lu," Chase told him and suddenly, a look of fear crossed his face.

"Oh no."

Julian and Chase laughed. "What do you say? Schadenfreude is the best, right?" Julian said, while the three-some walked away.

I took a deep breath, promising myself that I am going to hug Julian 'til death and then I started to run out of the house.

* * *

"Come on, guys, five more!" Troy shouted. The team had to run ten laps, something good for their condition, but though, I think Troy's too hard with them. When someone of the guys didn't have the strength to do twenty push-ups, you had to run them. That means, Justin only did ten push-ups, so he had to run ten laps. Now, everybody did their laps they had to do when they didn't reach twenty push-ups and Troy wants even more. Five more to be exact.

Some of the guys groaned and moaned in frustration and exhaustion. I couldn't blame them. I just came back from my run and I felt good. I felt free. I approached Troy. "Troy, I really don't think they need five more laps some of them already did fifteen," I said to him with pleading eyes. When he turned to me, I was met by cold blue eyes.

"That's none of your business, Gabriella," he answered me just as cold.

I nodded, hurt in my eyes. My heart cracking. I probably deserved that. "Okay," I whispered and backed up, walking back in the house.

"Gabriella, I-," he tried to say, but I interrupted him.

"S'okay," I yelled back with a little wave behind my back. "It's okay," I murmured to myself.

I decided a shower was a must and walked into the bathroom. The hot water soothing my back. I moaned in pleasure and began to wash my hair. When I was finished, I stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself, while walking out, not expecting Troy to be lying on the bed, shirtless. I was a bit startled, but he ignored me, so I ignored him.

I fished my clothes out of my bag and began to walk back into the bathroom. But, Troy was standing in the way; he was blocking the door leading to the bathroom. I breathed out. "What?" I asked annoyed.

He smirked. "You remember when we arrived here and I told you that we'd see each other naked sooner or later?" Does he have mood swings now?

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

He took a step to me, "Don't you think sooner sounds better than later?"

I gulped. "I-I," I stuttered. Oh my god, does he mean, he wants to see me naked? Of course, you dumbhead.

His arms snaked around my waist, drawing me closer to him. "I really, really like you, Brie and I'm trying my hardest not to take you right here right now. Do you like me too?" he asked. He's treating me like a child. What a jerk.

"Ye-yeah," I breathed, my eyes fluttering close.

His nose was grazing my face. "Would you mind if we see each other naked?" he mumbled against my cheek.

I gulped loudly and one of his hands rubbed my backside all the way coming lower and lower. Finally reaching its destination, he squeezed my butt, making me gasp and bringing our lower regions closer. I felt his arousal, oh god. I couldn't form any word right now, so I just shook my head, no.

"I'm gonna kiss you now, just a little warning," he said to me and with that, his lips came crushing down on mine. Sparks, fireworks, tingles, everything I've felt in our first kiss was returning. Suddenly, I felt all hot and my hands began to roam over his body. I didn't know how, but we were lying on the bed, making out. Crazy. My hands began to wonder down and started to unbutton his jeans. His hands were grazing my thighs all the while coming higher. His lips were down at my neck. I swear if he's going to make a hic—shit, that feels good, hickey, I am going to kill him.

"You're killin' me, Brie," he moaned.

Shit. "T-Troy, we have to," I moaned, god, he knows what he does. "We have to stop, Troy," I moaned and actually managed to tie myself away from him. I crawled into his lap, my hands came into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "I'm not saying I don't want this," I whispered, our noses grazing and his hands massaging my thighs. "I'm just saying that, I can't do this when Luke's mad at me, you know? It doesn't feel right, it feels good though," I added. "I want this to be right," I whispered and looked into his eyes. "With us."

Troy smiled slightly at me and one of his hands came up to my cheek, caressing it softly. "I know what you mean," he mumbled. His nose was caressing mine. "Brie, I really want this to work. I want us to be serious and I think we should talk with Luke together. Because, obviously, he has not only issues with you, but with me too, concerning the two of us. I love that you have this special relationship with him. That's one thing I really like about you, you don't fake your feelings. You really are concerned in my team and their success and you really care about Luke and Chase and that is something you don't find often in women."

I smiled. "Right back at you. Well, with the exception that you are a guy, not a woman," I said while giggling. "Yeah, I'd say we do this together, but I have to talk to him alone too, okay?"

"No problem," he said, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

After I got dressed, Troy and I made our way to the cafeteria, where dinner was served. I tried to make eyes contact with Luke, but didn't really succeed. Julian winked at me once and I had to giggle and wink back. He's an awesome guy with a big heart. Chase smiled at me comfortingly and I smiled back. All the other guys didn't notice that something was off between me and Luke and I was thankful for that.

After dinner, some of the guys went off to play a little table tennis and the other went off to the fitness room. "Lucas, would you stay back please?" Troy demanded.

"Sure," he responded and trailed back into the room, sitting in front of us. "What's up?" he said, probably trying to be cool. He didn't glace at me once and that made me even sadder.

"Why are you so against that I'd like to date your sister?" Well, he's getting straight to the point, I have to get him that.

Suddenly, Luke glared at me. "Why did you tell him?" he exclaimed and I was taken aback.

"Hey," Troy shouted back, "Back up buddy, you're little stunt at the pool gave you away, so don't try blaming Gabriella!"

Luke took a deep breath. "I don't want you two together, because you're my coach, Troy! I don't want that when Gabriella's your girlfriend that you only focus on her and that you're not interested in the team and…me anymore," he added in a tiny voice.

"What on earth makes you think that I lose my focus when Brie and I are together? You are nowhere near that position to say something like this, Lucas. You have no right to judge me, or our relationship that is. Where did that come from anyway?" Troy asked.

Luke looked down, fumbling with his hands. "I just don't want to lose both of you," Lucas said quietly while still looking down.

Troy sighed. "We understand that, but you are not going to lose neither Brie, nor me, Luke." Lucas nodded and glanced at me with sad eyes.

"Why do you think that you are going to lose us if we have a relationship, Luke?" I spoke up for the first time, my voice tiny.

"I don't really know, honestly. Julian talked to me about it and when he explained your side to me and gave me some reasons as to why I don't really have to be jealous, I could befriend with the idea that you two are together." He confessed and Troy dared to look at me with happy eyes. Not yet, buddy.

"I'm guessing there is going to be a 'but'," I joined in.

"But, urgh, forget it, I _hate_ to talk about my feelings. Both of you know that!" Luke exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air. He's such a drama queen.

"Come on, we know you can do it. You know us, Gabriella is your sister and I am your friend, Luke. We are not going to tell anybody," Troy promised him.

Luke took a deep breath. "I don't wanna feel neglected. I'm afraid that you forget me. I don't want you to forget me. I still wanna be your 'cutie'," he said while looking at me, "and I still wanna be your little brother, even though we aren't even related," he finished and looked down again.

"Luke, you'll always be my cutie, you know that. Do you remember when I told you that you are the one who I am going to give a good-night kiss at the end of the day?" I asked him, with soft eyes. He nodded once. "See, do you really expect me to neglect you, after all? You know that I love you so much," I was interrupted.

"Gabi!" he exclaimed, probably ashamed I just told him that in front of Troy, but Troy knows that and, while my heart made a tiny jump, I noticed he called me Gabi, not Gabriella that was definitely an improvement. "And no, I don't expect you to simply neglect me, but having a boyfriend is a huge thing, what if, after all, you _are_ going to ignore me?" Luke asked.

"I had boyfriends before, Luke," I stated, while rolling my eyes. "Did I forget or even ignore you then?"

He sighed. "No, but they weren't serious, with you guys, I can see that you have something. Urgh, I think it's gross that Troy is thinking of you all the time and you too, Gabi," he groaned, while resting his head in his hands.

Troy and I laughed. "Whatever, but remember, I am still going to be your coach, that means I'm still going to be hard on you, even though I'm dating your sister," Troy said seriously and Luke nodded in understanding.

"I didn't expect anything else, really."

"Come here, cutie," I said, while extending my arms out to him, signaling him I want to have a huge hug. I missed them so much. "I missed you," I said while I buried my head in his neck.

Luke did the same and replied, "Me too, Elsie and I love you too," he whispered the part, so Troy couldn't hear anything.

Troy cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go and see what the others are doing," he said and made his way out of the cafeteria and to the cabins.

"Do you think we can go to the pool again? All of us?" Luke asked me as he pulled away a little.

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

We asked Troy if we could go to the pool again and he agreed instantly, liking Luke's idea. Lucas informed the others immediately about it; let's just say everybody was ecstatic. Wink. I made my way to my cabin and pulled out my bikini. My back was to the door and when I felt strong, warm arms circling my waist, I knew instantly who it was. "That went well, didn't it?" Troy murmured into my hair, rubbing my belly in the process.

I closed my eyes a little. "Hmm," I replied. That was really the only thing I could say in that exact moment.

"You tired?"

"A little," I whispered back.

"You still want to come with us to the pool?" he asked politely.

"Yeah," I said while still leaning against him, my head resting on his shoulder. His nose grazing my cheek.

"So, since Luke gave us practically his permission. What do you say?" he asked.

I smirked lightly, "I don't know what you mean."

He groaned slightly. "Brie, come on, don't do this to me."

I turned in his arms, his arms now on my lower back and our foreheads touching. "Don't do what?" I asked, still playing dumb, giggling.

"Fine," he suddenly stated, releasing his hold on me. "Be that way."

I laughed out loud and walked into the bathroom, "I'll see you under water, Bolton."

"Count on it, Montez," Troy said loudly and I laughed harder.

* * *

"Gabsi, look at this!" Chase exclaimed, while jumping into the water, proceeding to do a canon ball.

"Woahhh, awesome," I yelled back and gave him a thumb up. "I'm proud of you, Chasie."

All the little guys had a blast. They were swimming around, ducking each other under the water and all the while jumping from the little tower that had maybe a distance of a meter from the water, so not really high. Wink. Everybody enjoyed their time, where nobody had to practice. So saying the pool was a good idea was an understatement.

I was currently resting on the very end of the pool, my toes trying to keep me up, while my arms were resting on the floor. My eyes were closed and finally, no water droplets hit my face, because everybody was at the tower, trying to impress the others with their cool jumping tricks. I think it was adorable. I felt a muscular body coming up from under the water, his chest grazing mine, while he wiped the water off his handsome face. His mouth came near my head.

"You're owing me an acceptable answer," Troy whispered, while he rubbed his lower region against mine. I could already feel his arousal. I moaned slightly, while my arms snaked around his neck, scratching him gently on my way there.

"Don't do this in front if the kids, Troy. I don't think I can control me when you are pulling stunts like this."

He smirked at me and leaned down again, licking my ear. "I know you want it, but the problem is. I am not going to kiss you again."

I gasped. "Why?" I asked, this time, I rubbed my waist against his torso.

"Because, we aren't a couple, and from what I know, only couples are kissing each other constantly." He informed me and slowly let go of my waist, going under water.

Uh oh. Not with me body! I pulled him back up the water. "Don't play games with me, Troy. You never really asked me. Call me old-fashioned, but I am not going to ask you if you want to be my boyfriend when you are perfectly capable of doing so!" I exclaimed and walked out of the pool, while I informed Luke that I would come by later to say good-night.

"Knock knock," I said gently as my fist knocked on the door. Sticking my head through the little opening, I smiled brightly when I saw the sight in front of me. Everybody was laying in their beds. Either an I-Pod in their hands or a PSP or a Nintendo DS. I mentally rolled my eyes, while I slowly made my way to them. "Alright, guys. Bed time. Troy told me you guys are going to have a really tough time at practice, so I suggest you rest well," I told them and winked at them.

Instantly, everybody turned off their electronic players and crawled under the covers, closing their eyes while smiling slightly. "You can still talk, just know, rest will only do good."

I caressed all of their heads for a second, while making sure they were comfortable under their covers. When I reached Luke's bed I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and whispered inaudibly 'I love you', he responded with a slight smile and whispered 'you too' back.

"G'night, guys. Sleep tight."

With that, I retreated from their room, walking back to my cabin. I quietly walked into it, hearing water running from the bathroom. Troy was in there, showering.

I quickly dressed in my pj's and made myself comfortable on the bed, book resting in between my hands. I didn't acknowledge him when he returned from the bathroom and I felt a certain vibe of déjà-vu. I can only hope we are going to end up making out tonight.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He immediately picked up.

"Hello?"…"Christi?" Oh, my, fucking, god. Not her! "I can't talk now and I don't wanna talk now, actually."…"Don't babe me, I can't take it anymore, I'm done." Okay, that was clear. "I never loved you Christi, I just needed someone special to open my eyes." I looked down. Is he talking about me? "Don't _ever_ call me again."

"Sooo," I drew the word out, "you okay?" I asked, concern showing in my voice.

He nodded, his jaw set. "Yup."

Okaayyy?

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews,**

**I really love you guys.**

**This comes a little later, Sorry for that.**

**But it's out now ;)**

**Enjoy : )**

**Xoxo Michelle**


	4. Four

**Thank you for sticking with me, guys.**

**I don't really know what happened with my updates. But I gotta tell you, school isn't treating me well and I just wanna go have fun and enjoy my life as long as I can. **

**Do the same. Life's too short to waste it.**

**Enough with my rambling. Enjoy it. I hope you like it. : )**

* * *

"How's it going?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that!" I exclaimed while glancing at him from the side. Luke and I went for a quick jog and are almost finished with it.

"What?"

I laughed. "Nothing, just forget it, because, little brother, that's none of your business."

He shook his head and smiled crookedly. "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey guys, hurry! Troy said he has something important to tell us!" Julian yelled across the soccer field and waved with his hands.

Luke immediately began to sprint over to him. I didn't bother, if it was a surprise, then it was definitely for the guys, not for me. Though, I am still going to join them, just not sprint over to them. That would come off a little desperate, right?

* * *

All the little guys were sitting on the ground in a half circle. Troy stood before them, with a huge smile grazing his kissable lips. Damn, I wanted to kiss him so badly again, but he isn't my boyfriend,…because he's just too stubborn. He won't ask me out and seeing as I am the most stubborn person living on earth, I won't make the first move. Ha. There you get it Mister.

"I have an announcement to make. We still have a week left before we have to leave again, and I just got a call from another team and they invited our team to a competition." Troy told all of us and immediately all eyes lit up. That is the cutest thing I've ever seen. "This competition will take place here in this stadium. Isn't that awesome?"

Everybody cheered and threw their hands up in the air.

"Also," Troy started again. "I heard there will be a girls team joining this competition and I also heard they are really good…for girls that is. But still, we can't and we won't underestimate them, right?" he asked rhetorically and everybody nodded. "Great, so let's jump in the water and then off to bed everybody. I rented the pool for two hours, we have" he looked at his watch to check the time "one hour and 55 minutes left of those two hours so I suggest you get your little butts outta here and enjoy your free time." He said and clapped his hands, a signal that everybody was bound to leave.

The little guys didn't need to be told twice. All of them dished out of the cafeteria and walked to their cabins, grabbing their bathing suits and jumping into the pool, hopefully not drowning. As this thought crossed my mind, I gulped and started to walk out of the cafeteria only to be held back by a hot hand around my wrist. I turned and was slammed against his hard chest.

"Hi," he greeted me with a small smile, one hand brushing a loose strand out of my face. "You up for swimming or do you wanna hang outside of the pool and watch the little guys with me?" he asked and smiled hopefully at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and nodded with a smirk on my face. "Sure," I answered simply as we made our way to the pool.

As we sat on the chairs, the pool in our vision, I decided to ask him about Christy. I'm just curious and he doesn't have to answer, if he doesn't want to. "So," I drew the 'o' out, "How's Christy?"

Troy looked at me shocked. Yeah, I know, I didn't know I had it in me to ask him such a question, but apparently, I have.

"I don't know and I don't really care to be honest." He said and after a moment, "Why did you ask me that? I thought you hate her?"

"I do," I said immediately, "It's just that I didn't expect her to call you, I'm sorry I eavesdropped but I was in the same room as you so I really can't do anything about it if I accidently overhear your conversation."

Troy smirked. As if he didn't know I was listening. Hello, I like him, of course I wanna know what his stupid ex-girlfriend said to him.

"So, what did she want?" I pressed.

"I don't really know honestly, she just 'babed' me the whole time and I didn't give her the chance to talk any further. Hopefully I made myself clear that I didn't want anything to do with her anymore, because she's really getting on my last nerve." He said.

I laughed. "Is 'babed' even a word?"

Troy joined me. "No, I don't think so, but I didn't know what else to call it. She always replied with "Babe, let me explain" and I really didn't want her to talk any further because I knew she was just talking shit."

"You mentioned a special someone when you talked to her, who did you refer to?"

Troy smirked. Crap, busted. He knew. "Oh, I meant Lucas." He said and when he saw my shocked face he laughed and scooted over to me. "Brie, I was kidding, who do you think I meant?"

I blushed. Oh man.

"Oh, well, I don't really-," I was cut off.

"Come on, I think you know her quite well." He said while his face moved closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my face and his strands of hair tickled my face. He mouth was now near my ear and I swear I felt his tongue grazing it lightly, I shivered and my eyes rolled back.

"I-I reallyyyyy…," I moaned as I felt his lips sucking my special spot as my hands instinctively grabbed his hair at his scalp.

"You know that I know you know it, Brie, come on," he whispered and licked on what I assumed was a new hickey, "Say the name,"

I moaned again as his face came back to mine and our foreheads touched. "I don't think it's such a good idea to do this in front of the team." I said a little out of breath.

Troy smirked. "I really don't care right now. Say it,"

I groaned. "Fine!" I exclaimed. "I'm really not 100 percent sure if you maybe, perhaps, by any chance, possibly could have referred to me when you said a special someone. There you have it." I ranted.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" he asked and crashed his lips on mine, full force. He licked my lips and I immediately granted him access. We moaned in unison. My hands were in his hair again and he gripped my head to him, unable for me to move away from him.

Somehow, I managed it and took a deep breath. "I-I we can't…"

His forehead rested on mine once again, our eyes met. "Be my girlfriend, exclusively, I want you to be mine, be mine, Brie." He said and I looked into his ocean blue eyes. Only one answer in mind.

"Yes," I whispered against his lips and kissed him.

* * *

The hot water felt good on my cold skin. I went for a jog after all the little guys came out of the pool and went to their cabins, ready to sleep, too exhausted to do anything else. I didn't know what Troy was doing or where he was, when I returned, he wasn't there. Stupid boyfriend. Riight, that sounds fucking awesome.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the water, wrapping a towel around my body, walking out of the bathroom, I found Troy laying in our bed, sleeping. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, turning my back to him, I pulled my pj's from under the cover and began dressing myself. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms circling my waist from behind. "You mind if you don't wear pj's tonight?" Troy whispered from behind, sending shivers down my spine.

"Actually, I do, mister. I prefer sleeping with clothes on." I smirked at him and pulled my shorts up, dressed in my pj's I laid myself next to him, snuggling against him.

He rolled himself over me, so that he was hovering over me. "I prefer you sleeping naked."

I laughed. "You've never seen me naked, Troy."

He shrugged. "So? I already told you I would see you naked sometime soon, and I personally think, tonight's the perfect opportunity." He said, while I felt his hands on my thighs, rubbing them slowly up and down, squeezing here and there. "What're you gonna say about that?"

I moaned. "I..I wouldn't m-mind s-so much…" Urgh, this feels good.

"Me neither." His hands still rubbing my thighs, he leaned closer to me and captured my lips with his, making me groan in frustration and sexual arousal. Oh Good, I can't take this anymore.

Did he just seriously bit my lip? Stupid, sexy, erotic boyfriend. Our tongues fought against each other for dominance. His lips grazed down my cheek and to my neck. "Troy," I said, caressing his scalp, "Troy, I can't do this now," I really can't. It just doesn't feel right. "Just because we sleep in the same room and in the same bed, doesn't mean we have to have sex. I really like you, you know that, but I can't just sleep with you after about 3 hours into our relationship. I don't wanna start like that," I confessed. "I'm sorry," I whispered and closed my eyes while I rubbed my temples.

He kissed my cheeks. "I don't mind. Actually, I like you even more for just that. Now I know you don't only want me because I'm irresistible." I laughed and he grinned, coming down on me again and crashing our lips together once again.

"Sleep now," he commanded. I pinched him in his arm. "Owww, damn Brie!"

"Don't do that, I hate that."

"Okay, okay, no more commands, understood, Ma'am." I pinched him once again. "Hey, stop that, that's not even funny. That hurts you know?"

I giggled. "Aww, poor baby, you want me to kiss it better?" He nodded and I kissed his arm where I just pinched him seconds ago.

"Actually, I think you pinched my lips, too." He said while smirking.

"Oh, yeah?" I said playfully and gave them a chaste kiss.

"Yeah, and it really hurt, so I don't think this one kiss will help much." I laughed and kissed him, his bottom lip in between mine, sucking on it. He moaned and squeezed my thighs. "You're gonna be the death of me, Brie," I laughed and pulled again once again. "Let's sleep now,"

I jumped out of the bed, grabbed my pj's, tucked them over my head and jumped back on the bed, ready for sleep.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you, you up for it?" Troy asked me the next day, while all the little guys were in their rooms, supposedly taking a nap.

"Depends." I replied, while laying my book down.

"On?"

I shrugged. "As long as we don't have to leave the house, I'm up for it."

He grinned. "We don't have to leave the bed, for that matter, baby." He said and I closed my eyes quickly. I loved it when he called me baby.

"Then, alright, let's do it. What do I have to do?"

This time, he smirked at me and crawled onto the bed. "Just lay down on your stomach, please. " At least he said please.

That didn't bother me too much. I laid down and closed my eyes. I felt his warm big hands on my back, slowly sliding up my t-shirt. "Trrrroy, what are you doing?"

He chuckled slightly. "Nothing, babe, I just wanna make you feel something fantastic."

I scoffed slightly and laughed. "Whatever."

The next thing I knew, I felt his warm wet lips on my back, teasing me with his warm breath in the process.

His hands were on my stomach, doing little circles there, teasing me further. I moaned slightly and arched my back up so I met his hard crotch.

All of a sudden, I felt his mouth on my ear. "I wanna make love with you, Brie. I love you and I want to show you how much."

What the…?

Stop and rewind.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Xoxo Michelle**


	5. Five

**Let's just say, better later than never, right?  
I'm sorry about the wait, I just couldn't find time to finish this, but here you go, hope ya'll like it. ;))**

* * *

I woke with a shriek and sat up in bed. That didn't happen, did it? I looked next to me and saw Troy sleeping peacefully.

It was just a dream, Gabi, it never happened, no massage, no 'I love you's' and no making love. Puuuh, if that would have been reality, I wouldn't have known what to do. I tried to catch my breath and felt that my whole body was in sweat. I really need to take a shower.

I climbed out of the bed and grabbed my towel, anticipating my shower.

I was more than relieved to find out that all of it was a dream in the end, because of one thing I was 100 percent sure, I was in no way ready to say "I love you" back. Stepping out of the bathroom in only my towel, I saw Troy shifting in the bed, trying to wrap his arm around my non-existing body. Even in his slumber he noticed I wasn't there. Cute. He slowly opened his eyes, to see where I was and here I was, standing naked with only a towel around my body with soaking hair.

"If this is a dream then I like it," he starts, "very much so," he finished and flashed his sexy smile at me.

"Nah, no dream coach, that's pure reality," I said, slowly going over the bed and sitting down on my side of the bed. "at least I think so," I add.

He rests his head on my lap, looking my directly in the eye. "Why did you take a shower, Brie?" he asked me concerned.

"I had a dream," I didn't say I had a bad dream, because it wasn't bad, it was just something I wasn't ready for yet. "the dream was kinda not what I expected it to turn out, so I woke up sweating really heavily." I explained and unconsciously started to play with his hair.

"Keep doing that and I will fall back asleep." He warned me, but I didn't stop. I actually wanted him to fall back asleep.

10 minutes later, he was fast asleep.

* * *

I was meeting everybody in the cafeteria the following evening. Everyone was excited about the upcoming tournament and they couldn't stop talking about it. I was sitting next to Theo and Luca, Luke and Chase were across from me.

"Hey Gabi, wanna go for a run with me and Chase after dinner?" my little brother asked me and I nodded and winked at him in response.

The tournament is going to be tomorrow the whole day and I have a pretty good feeling about it.

"There is no way in hell that I am playing against girls, Gabsi," Chase told me after dinner. We went for a run and then just decided to lay down on the soccer field. Luke's head was resting on my left side and Chase's head was resting on the right side of my tummy.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Because I am a boy and everybody knows they are better in soccer than girls are. If I use my body to get to the ball they will fall and immediately cry and accuse me of pushing," he explained and even threw his hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

"Chase, I am a girl and I play soccer too!" I said, trying to make a point.

"But you are you! You are Luke's sis, that's different, you're actually cool." He said. Oh, well, thanks for the compliment buddy.

"But there is still no difference. They play soccer because of the same reasons that you play. They love it. They love running and technique and the skills it takes. Don't worry, I'll bet you they will be rougher on you than yourself. After all, they are girls," I tried to reason with him.

"Alright, Gabsi, I got your point. Still, I am in no way touching them," he said, and I laughed at that.

"Oh, dude! What the hell, they are just girls! Just treat them like any other opponent and you'll be fine!" Luke exclaimed and I smiled to myself.

"That's right, Luke;" I agreed with him.

We stayed another 20 minutes like this, enjoying the peace before the other boys came, running out of the building, screaming that they want to have one last scrimmage before the tournament tomorrow. The only one who wasn't there was Troy, but in that moment, I didn't really care.

I was the ref, because otherwise tit would have been an uneven number.

Everyone was giving it there best and by the end I found a hose laying around, turned it on and pointed it at all of them. Since it was a warm summer day, they were more than glad to have a little cold water hitting there sweaty bodies.

I was laughing so hard at their attempts to hide and to go behind each other that I didn't see Troy creeping up behind me. He grabbed me from behind end twirled me around, so that Chase got to the hose and in the end, soaked us with the ice cold water.

Luke gave me a thumbs up and a wink, then proceeded to jump on Justin's back. He was more than excited. He was happy.

Troy and I laughed all the way back to our cabin.

"Did you see Theo trying to do the cartwheel, but he fell straight on his butt?" he asked me and I cracked up again.

"That, was more than hilarious," I said while laughing hard and taking my shirt of, with still my cami and bra under it.

Suddenly, the mood shifted. I still had my hands over my head, with my shirt in my hands so that I couldn't really see Troy's face. The second that I got rid of it, I saw his face. He licked his lips and made his way over to me, his arms resting on my hips. I could feel his breath against my cheek.

"Did I ever thank you for coming with us?" he asked me, his nose running along my cheek and down my neck.

I took a sharp breath. "Yes," I whispered, trying not to breathe heavily.

"Good, because I am more than thankful that you came," he admitted and captured my lips in an earthshattering kiss.

I grabbed the back of his head and moaned into his mouth the second his tongue grazed my bottom lip. He tightened his arms around me and his hands found their way under my cami, slowly shifting it higher. "You are so beautiful," he whispered and threw my cami across the room.

I shivered and I saw the concerned look on his face. "Let's go take a shower," it was more a question than anything else. He waited my response.

I slowly released my arms around the back of his neck and caressed his chest. This time, my hands found their way under his t-shirt. I softly scratched my fingernails over his flesh and then took off his shirt.

That was the only response he needed.

The next thing I knew, we were under steaming hot water, I was pressed against the wall while my thighs where wrapped around his torso. He was kissing me everywhere he could reach and I was trying to dispose my bra. "Nuh-uh, that's my job," he whispered against my lips. I smiled against them.

"Then let me do mine," I said seductively. I unwrapped my legs around his torso and stood against him. He had to bend down now to reach my lips and I was standing on my tip toes. My fingers grazed the top of his sweatpants, dipping under the belt line here and then. He moaned against my neck and I felt so powerful.

It was something different with Troy. I've never experienced anything like it before. Dean was nothing compared to this. Troy makes me feel special and wanted and …loved. He's making me feel all those crazy feelings and his touch is sending shock waves through my body.

"You have no idea how much I want this to continue, Brie. But I think it might be best if we stop now. I want this to be real. To be serious. I want you. I wasn't kidding the other day. I feel like we are living in a bubbly right now. Because there are just the two of us here, but outide of this bubbly I want everybody to know that you are mine now. I want this. I want all of it." He poured is heart out.

My heart did more than just a few skips during his little speech. I smiled softly at first. Then ran my hand through his now soaking wet hair and pulled his head down to my lips. "I'm in, Bolton. Game on." I whispered against his lips. Melting my body with his once again. We kissed under the rain of the shower for who knows how long.

* * *

"Wuhuuuu, champioooons! I am sooo proud of you Luke!" I run to him and lift him up as good as I can. Twirling him around too. He hugs me super tightly and whispered: "Thank you, Gabi, you are the best sister any little brother could wish for. I know I was a douchebag the other day, and I wanna apologize for that. I want you to know that I am proud that you are my sister. Your support means the world to me. Without you, I wouldn't have come this far."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I just hugged him tighter. I sniffed. "I think there is another person that you should thank, buddy," I said. "I love you, Lukas," I whispered at last.

And off he ran. Everybody was celebrating and jumping around. Everyone wanted to hold the trophy at least once. I saw Troy walking up to me. He stood right in front of me, only inches apart from my face. His finger caressed my cheek, swiping one tear away. "That was the best soccer camp we had so far, care to join us every single year?" he asked with a knowing smile on his face.

I laughed out loud and fell into his arms. "YES," I screamed while he was twirling me around. "I'd love that, coach," I said teasingly when I was safely on the ground again.

"Why don't you call me babe from now on?" he asked seriously.

I laughed in his face. "I actually like Troysie very much," I admitted and ran away from him. He came after me, chasing me.

Everybody on the team saw that and came running after us, screaming on their way. I never laughed so hard in my life.

"Alright everybody, buckle up," Troy said while buckling up himself.

He was backing out if the driveway, while Chase was playing with his Nintendo DS and Luke was gazing out f the window. Troy's hand came resting on my thigh, I took it in my hand and laced our hands together.

This place would forever be a magical place, where the coach, also known as Troy the jerk opened up to me. Where we finally bonded and found out that we do have a lot in common after all. I finally found out that he wasn't this stupid arrogant stuck up guy who he always seemed to be. He was actually a pretty decent guy. Passionate and caring about the people closest to him.

Soccer camp will always be in my heart.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me, guys.**

**Appreciate it. :))**

Hope ya'll had a great Valentine's Day. :))

xoxo Michelle


End file.
